The Vile
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: Bass has made a game called The Vile. Where the people in the game have to hurt one another. Can Lan and his friends battle it out against one another...or will Bass have the last laugh as he destroys their NetNavis and DenTech City? This fanfic is rated M for blood and I got this fanfic idea from a movie with the same title as this story. Similar to SAW. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off a movie I had seen and it's called The Vile. Similar to SAW but the people hurt one another. So this story is about Lan, Maylu, Sonia, Geo, Chaud and Iris hurting one another with 3 stages of pain. They need to get to 100% on all three levels before time runs out or DenTech City will be poisoned to death and Bass will delete their NetNavis. Rated M for blood and language and violence. The group is in their teens and are dating.**

**Lan Age 16**

**Maylu Age 16**

**Sonia Age 17**

**Geo Age 17**

**Iris Age 16**

**Chaud Age 18**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Maylu Faces Stage 1 Of Pain.**

* * *

Maylu woke up in a strange dark room and was chained up to a table and she was siting down in a chair and infront of her were knives and nails and hammers, etc. She sees rooms and wonders where she is at. She starts to freak out and tries to get out but it's no use. A small TV comes on and it was placed in the middle high in the ceiling and it was non other then Bass on the screen.

"Hello. Savers of DenTech City. I bet you're wondering where you are. Well it's simple really. I decided to have my own fun. And this is called _**The Vile**_. I created this to show how much I can amuse myself with you people. And I might just be getting somewhere good. There is a way you can escape my fun. By hurting one another in 3 stages of pain. Stage 1 is not that painful at all. Stage 2 is a little more intense then the 1st and stage 3...well that's hell on earth. If you can make it up to 100% on all three stages then you are free to go and your city will not be destroyed and your Navis will be safe. But if you can't complete the tasks I have assinged, then DenTech City is gone and so are your Navis...you have 48 Hours to complete this...and Maylu you are first to go. Have fun...and may the best one...win." Bass said and the TV turns off and a room opens up and it was Sonia. A female voice announcer was turned on and on a another screen it showed the bar from 0% To 100%. Stage 1: Maylu Sakurai. Sonia also had a bar on her with 0%-100%. She walks up to her friend Maylu.

"I don't want to hurt you Maylu. I really don't." Sonia said and picked up a knife from the table and Sonia opens Maylu's hands and was going to cut her palms.

"It's ok Sonia...I forgive you...I forgive everyone here...I'm ready." Maylu said and embraces for pain as Sonia nods and starts to cut into Maylu's skin. Maylu groans in pain as Sonia swipes the knife off of Maylu's left palm and her skin ripped and Maylu groans in pain as it hurt badly. Blood was dripping on the table and on Sonia's knife. Sonia looked at the screen and it had 25% on her part. She needed to hurt Maylu to the point where it would make her go to 100% and she was finished and 5 more to go. Sonia cuts Maylu's right palm as Maylu groans again and clenches her teeth and winces as Sonia swipes it off her right palm. Maylu moans in pain and catches her breath. Sonia looked at the screen again and it read 50%. She was halfway done.

"Halfway their Maylu. Just hang in there." Sonia said in whisper and puts the knife away and has two small pins and digs them into Maylu's index fingers on both her hands. Maylu moans in pain as Sonia rips them out. Blood was on Sonia's hand and Maylu's sleeves.

"Sonia complete." Said the female computer voice. The full bar was at 6%.

"I only got 6% on your part."

"It's ok...theirs others remember. It dosen't have to be a big number." Maylu said and Sonia nods and walks into her cell room and out comes Lan Hikari. Maylu looks at him.

"I don't want to do this." He said.

"It's ok Lan...I love you still and I forgive you...there's no other way out of this. You got to hurt me." Maylu said and a tear falls down her left cheek. Lan looks at what Sonia did to her and he couldn't stand this.

"I can't do this." Lan said.

"Lan...please...do it for me." Maylu said and Lan looks away and grabs a knife and cuts Maylu's left cheek. Maylu winces in pain as Lan swipes away on her left cheek and then her right cheek quickly leaving a long scratch. The blood was going down her face and onto the ground as Maylu looked down at her right side onto the floor and pants and Lan steps on her foot. Maylu moans in pain as Lan applies pressure he stops and Lan looked at the screen and it read 100% on his part. Both looked at the main bar and it had 10% on it.

"Lan complete." Said the computer female voice. Maylu looks at Lan and he kisses her.

"I'm sorry." Lan said and walks to his cell as the next one enters in. It was Chaud Blaze.

"I know what you're going to say and I'm gonna get this over with." Chaud said as he walked to Maylu and he punches her in the face and her mouth was busted open. Maylu spits blood and winces in pain and he then kicks her stomach. Maylu was hurting and she wanted this all to be over.

"Chaud complete." Said the female voice computer and the main bar had 14%. Chaud walks away to his cell and out comes Geo.

"Damn...you look terrible." Geo said to Maylu.

"I know...but I can't do anything about it. Now please...finish this."

"Alright." Geo said and gets 4 nails and goes behind Maylu and digs one of the nails in her back. Maylu winces in pain and Geo pushes all 4 nails in her back in 4 different places. Geo then kicks her back and the chains move as Maylu moved a little bit too close to the table full of all kinds of dangerous weapons. Maylu could feel the blood running down her back.

"Geo complete."

"The main bar is at 20%." Geo said.

"I forgive you Geo."

"We are going to battle this and get out of here alive." Geo said to her and walks back to his Cell. Iris was the last one to hurt Maylu and she didn't want to.

"I understand Iris...but we have to. We can't just sit here and do nothing and let the time beat us."

"I know...and that's why I'm getting this over with." Iris said and takes a medium size rock and hits Maylu in the head twice. Maylu groans in pain and Iris then punches Maylu in the nose. Maylu moans louder in pain as that hurt very bad. Blood was running down her busted mouth and her nose.

"Iris complete."

"We're at 27%." Iris said. Maylu nods.

"Maylu completed for stage 1." The chains are removed and Iris helps Maylu to her room and lays her down gently and treats her wounds.

"5 Minutes till next target." Said the female voice. Everyone's cell was open and they all come to see Maylu and Lan was crying.

"I'm going to be fine." Maylu said and Iris takes the nails out of her back. Maylu winces in pain.

"So whose next?" Iris asked.

"We don't know." Chaud answered.

"Got to wait and see." Sonia said.

"Screw Bass...he's insane." Lan said. Maylu was sitting on her bed in her cell room and the time stopped as the 5 minute resting period was going down. Now someone else has to go what Maylu went through...but who is next? Only Bass knows.

The TV turns on and it was Bass.

"Congrats Maylu...you completed Stage 1 of Pain. I am impressed. Let's see how the others do."

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS! YOU HEAR ME!" Lan yelled at the TV.

"Oh Lan Hikari...I'm afraid I will get away with this...if you lose. You still have 48 hours left...so you have a lot of time to complete all stages...if your quick enough. I think you are going next and Maylu is the first to hurt you."

"But Maylu needs to rest!" Sonia yelled.

"I know that. Why else would I give you all a 5 minute resting time...oh...and it's done...it looks Lan is next...now get in the chair and get ready to experience pain." The TV Turns off.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is based off a movie I had seen and it's called The Vile. Similar to SAW but the people hurt one another. So this story is about Lan, Maylu, Sonia, Geo, Chaud and Iris hurting one another with 3 stages of pain. They need to get to 100% on all three levels on the main bar before time runs out or DenTech City will be poisoned to death and Bass will delete their NetNavis. Rated M for blood and language and violence. The group is in their teens and are dating.****Lan Age 16**

**Maylu Age 16**

**Sonia Age 17**

**Geo Age 17**

**Iris Age 16**

**Chaud Age 18**

**Lan Daiting Maylu**

**Geo Daiting Sonia**

**Chaud Daiting Iris**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lan, Sonia And Geo Face Stage 1 Of Pain.**

* * *

Lan was chained to the chair and was next to Bass's amusement game. Maylu decided to get it over with and cut Lan's 5 fingers on both hands. Lan winces in pain and cuts his forhead. "Maylu complete." Said the voice. The main bar was at 32%. Maylu kisses Lan and walks to her cell still hurting from her pain that was done on her by her friends. Sonia was next to hurt Lan and grabs her guitar and is about to swing it on Lan.

"Im ready." He said and Sonia nods and swings the guitar on Lan's face and he groans in pain as a tooth comes our of his mouth and blood as well. Sonia hits Lan on the opposite side and Lan spits more blood.

"Sonia complete." The main bar was at 37%. Sonia pats his head and walks to her Cell. In Iris's Cell a small basement door was under her bed and she pulls her bed to the side and opens the latch and lifts the door open. She could see flashes of light down there. She decided to go check it out. Geo's Cell opens and Geo walks to Lan.

"You know what to do." Lan said to him and Geo nods and takes a glass cup from a sink and was going to throw it in Lan's face.

"This is going to hurt buddy." Geo warned and finds the grip he wanted to use on the glass cup.

"Go for it." Lan responded and Geo throws it and it shatters in Lan face, cutting him up badly around his eyes, nose, head and mouth. Lan moans in pain and Geo looks at his bar and it was at 80%. He needed to do one more thing to his friend Lan Hikari. Geo looks around the room to find something. Geo keeps looking around the room.

* * *

***With Iris finding the control room in the basement***

"This is the control room...maybe I can find a away to hack into the system and set us all free." Iris said to herself and starts the computer and looks for a way to hack into the system and a certain Navi was behind her.

"You're not suppose to be in here." He said to her and Iris turns around to face the Red NetNavi.

"Zero." Iris said his name calmly as she stares at him.

"I said, your're not suppose to be in here." Zero repeated and launches himself at Iris who rolls out of the way and finds a butcher knife hanging on the wall and throws at Zero who catches it in his throat. He starts to shoot out electricity and stops moving and was dead. Iris smiled and takes a few steps ahead of her before being pulled by the hair and a crowbar comes smashing into her left eye. She screams in agony and wakes up in her room in her bed with a bandage over her left eye. It was dark and Iris pants. Iris sees Chaud with her and he kisses her cheek. Iris looks at him.

"We found you here...didn't know what happened to you...until Bass told us...Lan is finished with his pain...and Sonia is almost finished. I filled in for you." Chaud said to her.

"That's nice of you Chaudy-Kun." Iris giggles and walks to her door and presses the open door to see Sonia in the chair, chained up with blood on her arms, hands, legs and face. Sonia was tired and Iris looks at the main bar. It was at 50%. They were halfway finished with Stage 1 Of Pain. Sonia was breathing softly as she took a blow to the head by Chaud twice. Lan took two hard punches from Chaud. Iris walks to a table and cuts Sonia on her ear. Sonia grinds her teeth to resist the pain.

"Iris complete." Said the female computer voice.

"You alright tough girl?" Iris asked. Sonia nods and gets out if the chair and pants.

"Yea, I'm fine." Sonia said and goes to her room as Iris treats her wounds like she did with Maylu. Chaud was gonna go next, but Geo wanted to go next. "What's the main bar at now?"

"It's at 55%." Maylu said.

"A little bit over halfway done with this fucking 1st Stage Of Pain." Sonia said.

"Are you feeling alright?" Geo asked his GF Sonia. The 5 minute resting time was going down and eventually the time was up and Geo gets chained to the chair and Iris was going first, still with her bandaged left eye. Sonia was resting up in her room as Lan was too. They heard Geo moaning in pain as Iris was cutting his stomach with a knife. Iris grabs Geo and cuts his arms and legs and slams his head into the chair table but she moved the dangerous weapons that Bass settled up. Geo spits blood out, and Iris looks at her bar and she was at 100%.

"Iris Complete." Said the female computer. Iris says she's sorry and goes to her cell as Chaud's cell door opens and he sees what Iris did to Geo. The main bar increased by 5% so it's now at 60%. Chaud takes a wood bat and hits Geo in the back. Geo moans in pain. Chaud didn't apply much force so he wouldn't break Geo's back but it was bruised. Chaud looks at his bar and it read 30%. Chaud hits Geo in the legs bruising them and Geo yelped in pain and he couldn't move his legs as they were chained by his ankles to the floor. Geo wore a black T-Shirt with blue jean shorts and green tennis shoes and had a watch on his wrist on his left arm. Chaud had his signature Red Jacket and black long-sleeved shirt and had black cameo pants with black shoes.

"I'm not trying to break your bones ok?" Chaud said and drops the wood bat onto the floor.

"Thank you Chaud." Geo said panting and bleeding from head and it was dropping down to the floor. During the 5 minute resting time period, robots cleaned the blood off the floor and anywhere else and placed any weapons back in their original spots. The 6 heroes were hungry and Bass promised them food after Geo was done. Once in their cells they had no contact with the others. Chaud punches Geo and kicks him 4 times and his bar was at 100%.

"Chaud complete." Said the female computer. The main bar was at 63%. Chaud enters back in his cell and Maylu was next. After 5 minutes of cutting and hitting Geo, Maylu was finished. She was still hurt and it hurt her to hurt Geo, not only because he is a good friend, but also Maylu has not recovered from her Stage 1. "Maylu Complete."

"We will get out of here alive, and we will save our families and our NetNavis." Maylu said to Geo who was looking down as his head hurts from Maylu punching him there. The Main Bar read: 67% and there was 42 hours to go. Lan finds some things to hurt Geo with and says he is sorry.

"I understand Lan, do what you must to get this done and over with." Geo said in a quiet tone. Lan nods and takes 2 needles and sticks them into Geo's face. He groans in pain and tries to fight the pain and Lan strucked them in his cheeks. Lan's bar was at 24% and he sticks more needles into Geo's feet. Geo moans in pain and again tries to fight it. The bar was now at 70% as Lan cuts more on Geo's arms. 4 minutes pass and Geo nose was fractured from a punch to his face by Lan's elbow.

"Lan Complete." Said the female computer. Geo was complete and the main bar was at 73%. Stage 1 was almost complete, just Chaud &amp; Iris left. Sonia runs to Geo and helps him to his cell as the others walk to his cell and the 5 minute resting period starts and Bass sends the group food and water. A container was open and a box was shown and Iris takes it.

"Was is it?" Lan asked.

"I think it's food." Iris said as Maylu stomach growls. She blushes.

"It better be food! We're hungry here!" Lan yelled thinking that Bass can hear him but he can't. At least he gave them food and water. The group ate the food and drinked the water and Bass let them sleep for 2 hours, then the stage 1 shall continue and it was Chaud who is going next. After the 2 hour sleep was done Bass calls Chaud out to the chair and Iris was the first one to hurt him. She really didn't want to do it but Chaud told her everything will be alright and he plants a kiss on her bandaged left eye.

"I'm ready Iris." He said and Iris nods and gets a knife and starts cutting Chaud's hands and his arms. Chaud grunts as he gets cut by his lover. Iris kicks Chaud and she was complete.

"Iris complete." Iris kisses Chaud's forehead and goes to her room and Sonia comes out next. The main bar was at 75%. Sonia gets the wood baseball bat and hits Chaud in the stomach. Chaud coughs hard as Sonia applied force. Sonia's bar was at 40%. Sonia was doing this quickly. She punches Chaud in 4 times and her bar hit 100%. The main bar at 80%.

"Sonia Complete."

"Good work." Chaud said and spits blood out.

"Thank you." Sonia responded. Sonia enters her cell and Chaud awaits the next pain.


End file.
